Yogurt
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds out about Yoplait Yogurt? UPDATED INTO A LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- okay, just a cute little one-shot, with lots of Naruhina fluff! Yay! And reading the disclaimer today shall be Itachi!**

**Itachi: No.**

**Me: Do it or I'll burn all of your Barney dolls.**

**Itachi: No! Anything but the Barneys! **

**Me: (holds Barney doll over lighter)**

**Itachi: Ryke-Miaso aka the Ninga chick does not own Naruto or Yoplait yogurt. (grabs Barney doll) Sshhh…. It's okay baby, Daddy's got you…..**

**Me: Um… okay then….**

**---------**

Naruto stood in the kitchen, wondering how this weird "Western" food could be so delicious. Something called "Yoplait Yogurt"; it was sweet, creamy, and absolutely amazing. It apparently came in any flavor you could think of, from mango to mint. Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal Naruto's fiancé, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oi! Hinata-chan, you have got to try this weird but oddly delicious Western food! It's called yogurt and it sweet and creamy and so good! Try some!" the hyperactive ninja said.

Hinata smiled. "Well hello to you too, Naruto. Can I hang up my coat first?" she laughed. "I thought the only thing you ate was Ramen. Is it that good that you have had a change of heart?"

"It just might be," Naruto said mock solemnly.

He smiled & kissed Hinata on the lips. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tasted like strawberries and peppermint. All too soon they broke apart.

"So what's this yogurt stuff?" Hinata asked, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Try some, Hina-chan! It's good!" Naruto urged, pressing a spoonful to her lips.

She took a small bite. Hinata's eyes went wide with wonder when she realized that Naruto wasn't exaggerating; it really was amazing.

"Wow….. that _is_ good! Where did you find that, Naruto-kun? It's _amazing_!" Hinata exclaimed.

He smiled. "That's a secret, for me to know & you to find out."

They kissed again, longer and more passionately than before. When they finally broke apart, Hinata leaned in for another bite of "yogurt".

"There's some in the 'fridge, Hina-chan," Naruto said, denying her a bite.

Hinata kept pushing for another bite, so Naruto finally put the spoon to her lips...

_And smeared yogurt all over her face. _

Hinata slowly licked yogurt off her lips, her bangs covering her eyes so that Naruto couldn't see the devilish revenge sparking there. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out another yogurt. She got a spoon, lifted the lid, dipped the spoon into the "Key lime pie" flavored dairy product and....

_Thwump!_

A spoonful of yogurt hit Naruto's whisker scarred cheek. Her looked up in surprise, and then narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

"You do realize..... that this means war, don't you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said in a low voice.

She smirked. "I'd hoped."

They began flinging yogurt across the room at each other, screaming laughter. When they ran out, they would run to the fridge to grab more. Soon they and the kitchenette was covered in flavors like Strawberry Cheesecake, Lemon Meringue Pie, Blueberry, Harvest Peach, & more. They finally collapsed on the floor after about a half hour, laughing to hard to go on.

"So who won?" Hinata asked after she could breathe again.

Naruto just kissed her.

**FIN!**

-------

**A/N- So... Did you guys like it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Try my hand at a lemon? Not a one shot if you don't want it to be! Please review & tell me!**


	2. LEMON CHAPTER

**A/N- You guys asked for it, so you got it! Please keep in mind that this is my first try at a lemon, so don't be too judgmental. I hope all the lemons I've read will help. Also, I still need a beta! Any offers? Reading the disclaimer today shall be my OC Ryke!**

**Ryke: Fuck you, old lady. I'll do what the fuck I want when the fuck I want to.**

**Harime: (drags her away) Sorry, I think she's in one of her moods again. I'll do it if you want, Amier.**

**Me: Okay.**

**Harime: KrazeeNingaChick doesn't own Naruto or Yoplait Yogurt. The company, anyways cuz there's this really tasty looking ''Apple Turnover" in the fridge that really-.**

**Me: HARIME!**

**Harime: Sorry.**

**Me: Thanks. On with the lemony goodness!**

* * *

Hinata sat on the couch, leisurely enjoying another yogurt. This one was flavored "Lemon Meringue Pie". She had no idea what a lemon meringue pie was, but if it tasted anything like this, she knew she would like it. Naruto came into the room, eating a "Lemon Burst" flavored yogurt. Hinata dipped the spoon into the creamy dairy product, seductively trailing the spoon around her lips. Naruto watched, suddenly entranced, as she licked yogurt slowly off her lips. He felt Little Naru shift a bit in his pants as he watched Hinata. A coy smirk played on her lips as she licked the spoon suggestively. Hinata scooted closer to Naruto on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder as she finished off her yogurt.

Naruto sighed. "You'll be the death of me, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled. "Come on, you know you love me..."

Naruto smiled & kissed her. "Yes I do," he whispered.

Hinata deepened the kiss boldly, shifting so that she sat on Naruto's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nibbling gently on his lower lip. He responded with genuine enthusiasm, standing up with Hinata's legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom, & they rolled around on the bed, just kissing. When they finally broke apart for air, Hinata smiled softly.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you, too."

They began to kiss again, this time with less intensity & more sweetness. Hinata gently caressed Naruto's hair, as they lay on their sides on the bed. Naruto let his hands trail down her body to finger at the hem of her camisole. She gasped in surprise & he stopped.

"I'm sorry... am I going to fast?" he breathed against her skin.

"A little..." Hinata panted, out of breath.

They resumed kissing, slower & gentler. Naruto agonizingly slowly trailed his hands up & down Hinata's body, causing her to shiver in delight. He slowly rolled up the hem of her camisole, running his palm over her flat stomach. She moaned softly into his mouth, indicating him to go farther. Suddenly, the dark haired Hyuuga sat up to remover her shirt. It was only getting in the way. A lacey black bra with a small lavender bow in the center was reveled to the jinjuriki's hungry eyes. Naruto also sat, disposing of his jacket, showing off his six-pack. **(A/N- WHOO! SIX PACK!) **Hinata took in his body with lustful eyes, eager to continue. She carefully slipped off her Capris, revealing matching black lacey boy shorts covered in lavender laces.

"When the hell did you buy that?" Naruto said.

"'Bout a month ago. Do you like it?" the heiress said.

"Oh, no. The question is do I like it enough not to rip it to shreds to get to you?"

Hinata smiled. "Your turn," she said, gesturing to his straining pants.

He took time to slide the off with care, gauging her reaction. Finally, Hinata caught sight of his boxers, the fabric bulging with his enormous erection. Her eyes widened when he removed his boxers, his manhood finally springing free. It was huge! How was it going to fit into her?

"Um, Naruto, I don't know if... if it will fit..?"Hinata said, growing unsure.

"I swear, by all means, I will not hurt you, Hinata-chan." Naruto, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

They kissed for a minute, and then Hinata reached behind herself & unhooked her bra, flinging it randomly across the room. She lay back on the bed, & Naruto attached himself to her breast, licking, sucking, & flicking his tongue across her nipple until the Hyuuga screamed out in desire. He ravished the other until Hinata whimpered. He then moved down her body, nipping down her stomach until he reached her lace covered womanhood. Naruto nuzzled the apex of her thigh. Hinata moaned above him, telling the jinjuriki to hurry up.

Naruto slowly slid her underwear down her long, shapely legs, revealing a wet, glistening core. Hinata was torn between her shyness & intense lust; wanting to close her legs & spread them wide open at the same time. Naruto slowly brought his tongue up her dripping slit & Hinata moaned louder than she thought possible. He lapped at her softly, and then added a finger, stretching & preparing the heiress for what was to come. Naruto then added another finger, then another. Hinata's head thrashed on the pillow, the sensations Naruto was giving her were making her insane with lust, desire, & love.

Suddenly he stopped. Hinata whined in disappointment as her fiancé sat up, removing his tongue & fingers from her core. Naruto took out a condom from the bedside dresser, rolling it on with ease. He positioned himself at her entrance, and then slowly began to ease himself in. Hinata whimpered quietly in discomfort as his thick manhood stretched her farther than his fingers had. Then he hit her barrier.

"I'm so sorry about this, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered.

He kissed her and thrust through her barrier at the same time. She screamed in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks as a burning sensation warped through her body. The pain engulfed her completely, a tidal wave of agony befalling her body. As soon as it started, the agony began to fade, leaving immense pleasure in its place.

"Go," she breathed.

Naruto began to thrust his hips, slowly at first but then faster & faster. Hinata moaned & wiggled her hips in time to match his thrusts.

"Oh! Naruto! Go harder, faster! Yes!" Hinata gave a particularly loud shout as he hit her g-spot over & over again.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! You're so tight! So wet!" Naruto responded.

She felt a clenching in her lower abdomen, & the first stirrings of an orgasm. The Hyuuga started to thrust her hips harder, wanting to reach the explosion faster. In return, her fiancé sped up his movements considerably as well. He leaned down to suck on her supple breast, his hand worming between her thighs to pinch her clit hard.

Hinata's world erupted in a flash of colors, her orgasm slamming into her like a sledgehammer. She screamed, clenching tightly around Naruto to bring him over the edge as well. He shot his sperm into his latex prison, twitching slightly. They collapsed onto their sides, snuggled together, to tired to mover or speak for a while.

* * *

"That was... wow." Hinata said about a half hour later.

"I know..." Naruto responded.

They began to cuddle together, exhausted but blissful. Then the door opened.

"Naruto, I need to borrow your..." Kakashi barged in without knocking, nearly passing out from blood loss out of his nose as he surveyed the scene before him.

Hinata shrieked, grasping for covers to protect her not-so-innocent-anymore body. Naruto sat up, flinging a shoe at the perverted copy ninja.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem, coming up in here like you own the place? I didn't give you a goddamn key you bastard! We're in the middle of something!"Naruto shouted, red faced at the silver haired pervert.

"What's going on here?" just then the biggest pervert in the world entered the room. Hinata turned a shade of red so deep it rivaled a rose. Jiraiya's nosebleed competed with Kakashi's, both of them practically passing out.

"Get. Out. Now." Naruto growled, his eye twitching slightly.

"Sure thing, kid." Jiraiya left quickly, feeling Naruto's killer intent but still unable to stop laughing. Kakashi quickly followed, fearing for his life. He might be a Jonin, but Naruto could be a little bit overprotective of Hinata & might just kill him.

The happy couple sighed simultaneously, their heartbeat slowing down. They both knew, the way Kakashi liked to gossip, they both in deep shit.

"I'm proud of you, Hinata-chan. All that commotion & you didn't pass out!" Naruto said proudly, turning to look at her body, passed out on the bed.

"Guess I spoke to soon..."

* * *

**A/N- so? How was my first try at a lemon? Was it good? Was it bad? Hated it? Loved it? Review pretty please! Oh & did anyone pick up on the yogurt flavors at the beginning? **_**Lemon**_** Burst? **_**Lemon**_** Meringue Pie? Just a little pun, big props to those who caught it. **


End file.
